StickO Confessions
by cOpiE-niNja
Summary: Ever read White Epitome's DESPERATE DADDY? Another of Sasuke's desperation over a long, cylindrical chocolate-coated wafer stick. Sasuke discovers that desperation on food could not only bring out the child in him but also a rejected feeling called love.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... wish I did. Hehe...

Oh my God! I never knew writing in this style is hard. Hayyy... Anyway, to HEARTBIT, I hope you enjoy this. It's especially for you. pls. review! Arigatou!

STICK-O CONFESSIONS

by: cOpiEniNja

'Where are they?!'

I swear to God, when I see them I'll crush them to pieces. Naruto... where is he? He was the one who called me this morning and interrupted my sleep. _"Come on Sasuke! It's gonna be fun! Plus we're gonna have a bon-bon time!" _As usual, he said it with his loud and annoying voice. So I got up and unwillingly followed his request. And for what? To come here to this very busy and noisy city ALONE?! I could be sleeping at home right now! He even mentioned something about some BON-BON time. Whatever that means! All I know now is that I'm left alone in this crowded place, waiting for a stupid blonde-haired ninja to fetch me. I must be out of my mind. Why did I even go here in the first place? Well... it was his enthusiasm and excitement that brought me up and led me here. I must admit I was a bit curious on what's happening here so I... wait! My watch says he's forty-five minutes late. Could he... did he stood me up?! Get ready you idiot! I'm gonna...

GROWWWLLL

God! My stomach hurts. I haven't eaten anything! Let's see... My pockets. Empty? Damn! I have no money. Must've left it at home. All of this is the fault of that worthless ninja. I wonder how I became friends with that monster. Tsk. I'm really hungry!

My feet hurt. I guess I should take a seat. Ahh.. That feels good!

"Itadakimasu!" shouted the boy beside me. Hey...what's that? "Oishi!" the boy yelled again. He is enjoying a long, cylindrical wafer. With some chocolate flavoring wrapped in and out of it. Yes, I remember it. My psychotic brother and I ate some sort of food like that when we were young --when Itachi was still in his right mind. What was it called? Something like a stick. Long stick? Choco-stick? Superstick? Ha! I have a joke... it's called, AUTI-STICK! Haha!!! I guess I'm turning to an idiot. God! First Naruto's bad luck and now he's idiocy. My! I'm unconsciously adapting to his nature. Kami-sama, don't let this happen to me!

GULP! that long, cylindrical chocolate-coated wafer stick sure seems good. Especially now that my big and small intestines are firing acids at each other and slowly destroying my stomach, like there is a war happening inside me. My, my... If only I had the money to buy that wafer stick... Why do I like it? Hey! It doesn't mean that I am fifteen that I can't fantasize on a kid's snack food. Everyone has a childish side. Even me. I have controlled myself from acting like a child and appeared as a matured man but now that I'm in dire hunger and have a desperate desire to eat, my childish side is getting control of me. And I blame all of this to that Uzumaki Naruto.

I hate this child! He looks as if he really enjoys those wafers. And he seems to be teasing me... maybe he knows I want to eat some of it too. There, he's going to eat the final wafer. _Can I have it? Can I have it?_ NO! He ate it. I really want to take a bite on that wafer. I don't know why but as I recall, it is the only junk food that I was able to eat when I was young. I became an orphan too early. My family isn't that happy and fun too. My parents are not the type of person who will give their child sweets for nothing. And my crazy brother, Itachi is... Oh no! The boy beside me already left. I didn't even have the chance to steal it from him. (Deep breath) I already miss those wafers. Where could they buy such food? I looked around but there are too many people blocking my sight. I can't find the store.

"Otosan! Let's buy more of those stick wafers!" I heard a little girl tell his father. She was pulling him and leading him to the sweets store. Ting! An idea: if I follow them, I'll be able to buy those wafers. I'll buy many boxes of those chocolate wafer sticks and make Naruto pay for it. Hahaha! I stood up and followed the little girl but suddenly, a group of delivery boys passed by. Shocks! I lost them! Where are they? Come on... come on... I was looking to the left and to the right, here and there but still I can't find them.

"Sasuke?" I turned and pointed my gaze to whoever called me. It was Sakura. Thank God! I couldn't help but feel happy to see this woman. Although she is often annoying, I am still thankful that she is not Naruto. At least Sakura would make me feel comfortable, take care of me and feed me –something Naruto would never do.

"What are you doing here?" Why did her cheeks suddenly turned red?

"I..." I can't tell her that Naruto tricked me and stood me up. I didn't have any answer to her question. So I just remained silent.

"Do you...want to come with me? I'm returning home."

'_Actually, I'm heading to the Sweets Shop and I just lost my track. Would you do me favour and buy me some of those chocolate wafer sticks? Naruto would be happy to pay the bill._' I wanted to answer this to her but this will surely make Sakura surprised. I just turned my eyes away as I used to do. Sakura then gave out a smile... Damn! Why did my heart pound that fast?

To my amazement, Sakura took out a plastic full of those delicious wafer sticks. She ate the first one and the second and the third... but she never asked if I wanted to have some. As we are walking back to Konoha, I can't help but stare at Sakura's wafer sticks. Why didn't she give me some of those sweets? But then, as I see her savouring over the scrumptious taste of my beloved wafers, I realized that she had a white complexion, smooth skin and a silky hair. God! Why did she suddenly become so... pretty? Although I liked her more when she had a long hair, her short tresses showed that she has already grown up and have already matured. Wow... I didn't know Sakura's eyes were that appealing. Its emerald color brought out her hidden beauty. Wait...why is... OH MY GOD! SHE CAUGHT ME STARING AT HER! I can feel my blood flushing on my face. I am really red!

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked.

"..." I was tongue-tied! I am really embarrassed. She just giggled. My, I never knew her voice was that adorable when she laughs. What is happening to me? Why do I suddenly feel this towards her?

The road we are travelling appeared to be longer than it was before, and it appeared to be a curse for me. The longer I stay with Sakura, the longer I crave for her... no! I mean, I crave for her wafer sticks. Why can't I just ask her to give me those sticks? Why is it so hard for Uchiha Sasuke to ask a favour from others? Look at her! She just walks beside me without even bothering to ask if I'm dying to have a bite of her chocolate sticks. Is she numb? Insensitive?

There it is again. The final wafer stick.

There you go again, Sasuke. You're not staring at the wafer... you're looking at her lips.

Oh my! Why did her lips suddenly became full and luscious?

She ate the first end of the wafer. _Can I have some? Can I have some?_ No! She ate it.

There... another bite. Damn! Her lips are very red! No! Look at the wafer! She's consuming it!

Only half of the wafer is left. I really want to eat that wafer. _I really want to touch her lips..._

NOOOOOO!!!!!!! The final part of the wafer! She ate it... she ate it...

I'm depressed.

I looked at her again... stared at her mouth which took my wafers away... gazed at her lips... it started moving... I can read it: '_Sasuke? Are you alright?' _...Wait!There are wafer crumbles left, some chocolates are on her lips... I have to get it... I want to have it...

I never knew that wafers could be a way to kiss a girl.

I liked it... the wafer...

And the kiss...

---END—

------

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

---BON-BON means Bonding. (According to White Epitome. )

---Where is Naruto? Should I include it in the story? Please tell me... through reviews!

---TO HEARTBIT... I hope you like my gift-fic to you.. Yes, this is what is going on through my mind earlier in the chapel... the Kiss... I never knew I could finish this today. Hehe... Fastest fanfic I have written, ever! CONGRATULATIONS!

---To my fellow writers whom I know personally but don't know your pseudonyms here... you know who you are...

---TO WHITE EPITOME, I plugged your fanfic.. (Although it doesn't need plugging, right? –hey, I'm listening to Mouichido right now. Inspiration?! Hehe...

---REVIEWS please? Please help me become a better writer. Thank you!


End file.
